All Because Of The Hit She Took For Him
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: /SasuSaku/ As her mask started to fall, Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the pink hair falling out of the hair tie and the mask's grasp.


_Update: EDITED._

**Okay! New story and it's a oneshot. And so far I think it's my best plot (or not... I don't know you tell me!) But it's definitely something good... how do I know? Oh right I have it all written down on paper... haha just have to type it out :P cuz I'm bored in class all the time so I had an idea for a plot and starting writing it and I became addicted to it.. I finally finished this today. :D yay for me! XD and for you too because you'll have a great story here! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this! Just the plot of this story that I created with my own imagination.. Hahaha!!**

* * *

Her strangled gasp caught his attention, making him snap out of his trance. Sasuke directed his eyes to the kunoichi lying in his arms and felt a strange feeling inside him twist painfully as blood leaked from the corner of her mouth, making a line of crimson red liquid trail down from her lips to her ear. His eyes wandered to the wound on her chest and he flinched at once. Kami-sama did that look painful. As his eyes landed on the pool of blood surrounding her, he instantly looked away, feeling his insides twisting more painfully, and his chest tightening. He gritted his teeth at the sudden realization that Sakura was going to _**die**_.

There was something down inside that whirled around madly, making him feel sicker then he already felt. He knew she wouldn't be able to survive after the hit she took.

_The hit that was meant for Sasuke himself._

_

* * *

_

_"Foolish little brother..." Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, said calmly, pressing his foot down harder on the younger Uchiha's chest, breaking his ribs. "You're still too weak to defeat me."_

_Sasuke yelled out agonizingly, but then growled at his brother, seizing the said person's foot. "I haven't trained at Orochimaru for nothing!" He screamed angrily, gripping Itachi's foot tighter before throwing him against a nearby tree._

_Sasuke jumped up to his feet quickly, charging towards his brother, all the while ignoring the immense pain emitting from his body. Sasuke roared as he thrust his katana forward, aiming at Itachi's chest, only to slam it in the tree as Itachi dodged in a flash. His brother suddenly appeared once again, making Sasuke snap his attention to him. Itachi lifted his foot and hit him in the face intensely, and with unimaginable speed, breaking his cheekbone and his nose._

_Sasuke groaned as the hit propelled him against a tree. He spat out the blood that pooled in his mouth, and then wiped away the crimson red liquid dripping from his broken nose. Sasuke glared deathly at his brother whom was hovering above him, closing his eyes and wincing as Itachi pressed a deadly kunai on his throat. The pressure of the blade on his neck made a thin line of red appear. He winced as the cold metal was pressed harder on his skin, his muscles tensing immediately as a instinctive reaction._

'Is this the end...?' _Sasuke thought, opening his eyes vaguely. The sight of his brother was simple outraging, and the thought of him winning after all these years of training was unbearable. _'If he wins.. The clan... the clan...'

_As the thought crossed his mind, he did not permit himself to give up. "If I die..." He grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled it away so the kunai wasn't on his throat anymore. "...the clan..." He looked up sharply, sharingan fully activated, glaring deathly at Itachi. "...**won't exist anymore**!" He yelled as he swiftly took his brother's kunai and jabbed it in his stomach._

_The eldest Uchiha breathed in harshly and kicked his younger brother against the tree again, throwing kunais and shurikens before dashing towards him, two Sais aimed forward._

_Sasuke's eyes widen and he quickly reached for his katana that was still jabbed into the tree, even though he knew it was too late to even try to block the shurikens and kunais..._

**_Shling!_**

_The kunais and shurikens fell to the ground with a clashing sound._

_Before the raven haired boy looked up, he heard a bloody and painful gasping sound. He hesitated before slowly looking up, eyes showing pure shock as they landed on the scene ahead of him._

_Standing just in front of him was an ANBU wearing his cat-like mask, both their hands gripping Sasuke's older brother's shoulders, a kunai in one of the hands, and their chest pierced by Itachi's two Sais._

_The ANBU had taken the hit for him._

_But... why? Why would an ANBU take the hit that was meant to be for the nukenin?_

_Blood dripped down from the blade, and onto the ground, joining the puddle that encircled them._

_Everything was silent._

_The ANBU gasped another bloody breath and hunched over, gripping the Akatsuki member's shoulder tighter as he removed the blade from their body slowly. They winced and breathed heavily as they were overwhelmed with pain._

_It was unbearable._

_As their mask started to fall, Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the pink hair falling out of the hair tie and the mask's grasp. He caught a glimpse of those pained emerald eyes, and his eyes became wide with shock, his heart skipping a beat._

_He couldn't bring himself to believe it._

_"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered._

_As Itachi brought his knee up to the pink haired ANBU's chin, she gasped painfully and started falling. But before she fell to the ground, she was kicked in the air. Her eyes shut tightly as more pain engulfed her entire being. She hissed in pain as Itachi's foot came to an impact with the side of her face, propelling her in the air again._

_She saw the ground coming closer and closer through half lidded green eyes._

_But as she was about to touch the ground, she felt a pair of strong arms catch her falling body and heard a soft grunt coming from the man that caught her. Her body was carefully placed on the ground by the raven haired man that caught her._

_He stared at her pained face, his brows furrowed in anger._

_"Why do you care about this ANBU, foolish little brother?" Itachi calmly mocked. "Did you not cut your bonds?"_

_Sasuke's blood boiled in anger, his fists tightening, and then he closed his eyes, purely infuriated. He gritted his teeth painfully and growled as he felt something inside him ready to explode. More anger than he ever remembered feeling gathered itself in his stomach, more anger than he ever thought he could even feel._

_"**Itachi**!" Sasuke yelled furiously._

_He charged towards his brother, sharingan fully activated, his hands forming tight fists while his raven locks fell in his face in a way that made him look the scariest he had ever looked in his whole life._

_The creaking of thousand chirping birds was heard within seconds as Sasuke ran to his brother as fast as lightening. He plunged his chidori into his brother's stomach and kicked both his knee, breaking them. The electric ninjutsu still remained in his brother's pierced chest, numbing his whole body. Itachi's surprised face remained, his mouth hanging open in shock. Painful sounds escaped his lips as the chidori numbed his whole body._

_Before Itachi had the time to grab his brother's wrist, Sasuke plunged his newly recovered katana and jabbed it in his chest. He gasped in pain and his fingers twitched as he touched the bloody blade of Sasuke's katana. He grinned bloodily as Sasuke flung him on the ground carelessly. "I did break my bonds." Sasuke sneered, walking over to his ex team-mate lying on the ground, almost motionless. The only sign she was alive was her chest heaving up and down._

_"Then why do you care about this ANBU so much?" Itachi breathed, still grinning bloodily._

_Sasuke snorted. "I don't." He retorted in a surprisingly calm tone, glowering at his brother's dying form._

__

**

* * *

**

Her emerald eyes revealed themselves as she squinted her eyes open to stare at the man holding her. Her mouth twitched upwards into a grin, showing perfectly aligned white teeth. Sasuke's monotone features switched to angry ones as he saw the grin formed on her lips.

"I knew you could do it..." She weakly said, still grinning, although her breathing was unstable.

His hold on her petite and bloody body tightened. "What the hell did you do that for, Sakura?" He hissed through gritted teeth, glaring at her full force.

Sakura chuckled, her eyelids dropping slowly.

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly, gripping her shoulder even tighter. "What is there to laugh about?!" He shouted, tightening his grip on her shoulders painfully again.

Sakura winced and let out a small whimper before she slid her eyelids open vaguely to stare at her former crush. A soft smile made its way to her lips as she stared kindly in his angry coal eyes.

"Didn't I promise you I'd help you with Itachi and your family?" The young kunoichi whispered softly, her voice halfway hoarse.

Sasuke's onyx eyes widen.

* * *

_"Ill even help you with your family! A-And Itachi!" Twelve year old Sakura cried out, trying to hold back the love of her life from walking away from Konoha._

__

**

* * *

**

"I never break the promises I make, Sasuke-kun." She whispered, her bloody hand reaching out to caress his face.

Sasuke jerked back at the sudden contact, letting go of Sakura's shoulders as he stumbled back a few steps. He sat there in the mud, watching the rain dropping faster and heavier, soon becoming a shower of rain that soaked both their figures. He blinked to see better, and watched Sakura's soaked figure. The blood on Sakura's body was still there in big amount, but a lot of it had been washed away.

He crawled back to the pinkette's body and placed himself so he was hovering above her. The water droplets fell from his raven locks to Sakura's ghostly pale face as he stared down at her monotonously.

"Why go this far for me Sakura?" He asked dully, his face so close to hers she could feel his warm breath fanning her cold skin.

She couldn't help but try to bury her head in the mud, uncomfortable by the closeness.

Sasuke scowled and glared at Sakura. "Answer the damn question." He commanded, pressing on each word.

Sakura smiled dreadfully. "Isn't the answer obvious?" She whispered, the sinister smile never leaving her lips.

Sasuke stared with his harsh coal eyes, hands pressing powerfully on the muddy ground. He had noticed how her chakra was much weaker then a few minutes ago.

Her chakra was fading with each second passing by...

The thought of Sakura dying made him feel so incredibly sick. Something whirled around so madly into his whole being as he stared harshly into Sakura's weak but bright emerald eyes. Tiny pieces of glass seemed to pierce his heart, and his chest tightened, trying to endure the almost unbearable pain.

Life without Sakura seemed too wrong.

Sure he'd been living at Orochimaru's lair without Sakura by his side to annoy him endlessly but at least, not that he'd ever actually admit it, he felt reassured to know she was alive in Konoha.

But living knowing she died taking the hit that was meant for him?

The simplest thought of it made him feel angry and guilty.

Sasuke shook the thought away, still glaring at Sakura.

Why should he care anyway? Sakura meant nothing to him. She never did.

...Right?

But as Sasuke stared down directly in her weak but caring emerald eyes, he found himself denying the fact she meant nothing to him...

...Because she did mean something to him...

It didn't mean he was in love with her though.

He knew he wasn't.

I mean, even if Sasuke is very inexperienced with feelings, else then anger and sulk, he was smart enough to know he wasn't in love with her. He was perfectly aware why he wasn't avenger... An avenger could never love. Not before his goal is achieved. Not before accomplishing his vengeance. He might become attracted... but will never love. Not before accomplishing his revenge.

But he did care about her, he knew that. He cared about her very much as a matter of fact.

Truth to be told, if Sasuke had to pick somebody to be his wife right now, or any other day, he would without hesitation pick Sakura. She is, without a doubt, the only girl he's ever been so close to, besides his mom. He couldn't picture himself with anyone but her.

That and he had feelings for the pink haired kunoichi.

As surprising as it is, the cold hearted Uchiha survivor could never resurrect his clan, much less marry someone whom he doesn't have feelings for. Sasuke isn't cold hearted enough to use someone to make children when he doesn't have feelings for that person. In other words, he wouldn't make someone become his own little baby machine.

Also, Sakura is the ideal profile of a perfect mother: She knew how to cook (**oh tasty tasty food she would prepare for the team during mission...**), she was smart (**she was close to the lazy genius's intelligence!**), she was strong (**eeeeeek! Run away when she's mad!**), she was caring (**We all know that... well depending on the person though...**), she was gentle (**oh** **yes, especially with the children!**), patient (**He could just imagine their kid screaming "Mommyyyyyy! I want a glass of water! Mommyyy!! I want a nightlight! Mommyyy!! I'm scared!!" And Sakura, his wife, would respond with a soft smile and would proceed to help the child with her endless patience...**), she was beautiful (**curves... nice behind... oh and did you see that chest? And those dazzling green eyes? Ah! Those rosy lips**...), devoted (**She never loved anyone but him! Even when he left!**) and lastly she was a medic (**don't have to go to the doctor when someone is sick in the family, ****yay****!**)

"What are you going to do now?" Sakura whispered quietly.

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned his attention to the pale kunoichi under him. It took a few seconds before the question registered in his mind. The question was vague too, but he knew what she meant.

"...Hn..." His voice was dull, but his eyes were clueless, revealing to her the confusion he held inside.

"Wouldn't you want to go back to Konoha?" She whispered in a weak but hopeful tone.

Sasuke's monotone featured hardened. "I'm a nukenin, Sakura. A missing ninja. An S-class criminal. Going back to Konoha would be like walking to my death." He said in a rather harsh tone.

Sakura knew he was implicitly telling her she was an idiot.

She shook her head, her tired half lidded eyes staring into Sasuke's snappy coal ones. "Sasuke-kun... We all want you back to Konoha... It's your home village... remember that..." She whispered weakly, wincing as she shifted in the mud.

Sasuke didn't answer.

They simply stared at each other rather uneasily, before Sasuke spoke in his deep voice,

"You're dying Sakura." He stated, his voice fairly emotionless.

Sakura bit her lip and nodded. "But I'll die knowing I saved you and was able to help you with Itachi. I'll die happy and without regret." Her voice was so quiet by now, and he wondered if it was because she was dying, or simply because she wanted to speak that way.

Sasuke scowled, his eyes flashing with fury and hurt. "Would you want to die knowing I won't be able to resurrect my clan when you will be gone?" He sneered, a sharp breath escaping his lips and crashing on Sakura's face warmly. "You're not going to die." He said in a determined and sharp voice.

Sakura stared, gaping like a fish as he rolled off her and picked her up bridal style, dashing through the forest, his arms securely wrapped around her dying figure.

"Sasu...ke...-kun? What... What are... you... doing?" Sakura asked, ever so dimly.

She latched on his arm weakly, tugging at his shirt. He lowered his eyes to her tired and bloody face, still jumping through the vegetation. "I'm getting some help, is that not obvious?" He gruffly asked.

She breathed in sharply and coughed loudly, gripping his shirt tightly in her petite hands. Sasuke looked down and stopped jumping, eyes panicking for a second. She pulled on his shirt again, pulling his face down so it was close to hers. He could feel Sakura's ragged but short breathing on his skin.

"Stop..." She breathed.

The droplets fell down from his raven locks as her stared down at her. Her face was flushed, but not because of a blush, rather because of a fever. He stared, not pulling away from her grip, even though his features formed annoyed expressions. "Sasuke...-kun... Stop... it... I won't... make... it..." She whispered with difficulty, her eyes closed since she had a hard time breathing.

His hot breath fanned her face, not that she was very aware of it anyway. "You will." He said deeply, frowning.

She let out a small complaint but his glare cut her off. She could only stare helplessly at his intimidating eyes.

He looked back to the forest as he started dashing through the forest, faster than ever, his eyes sharp but determined. Sakura's eyes softened and her grip on his shirt loosened. A small smile tugging at her lips.

_'Maybe Sasuke-kun actually cares...'_ She thought, before her hands let go of Sasuke's shirt and fell limply, darkness taking over.

* * *

Sasuke's attention was directed to the weak kunoichi in his arms as he no longer felt her petite hands holding his shirt. He lowered his eyes hesitantly to see the pink haired girl seemingly asleep. His eyes were quickly directed to her motionless chest and stomach. His eyes widen slightly while his mind entered inner mayhem. "Kuso!" he cursed angrily, gripping her body tighter and infusing as much chakra as he could into his feet, quickening his pace immensely.

"Damnit Sakura!" Sasuke cursed, growling animalistically.

He knew that running this fast was dangerous, especially in weather conditions like these ones, but he didn't care.

Sakura's life was in danger.

His legs ran and ran and ran and he was practically unaware of it. His mind was a complete havoc, thoughts running through it nonstop. His lips formed a thin line and with his fiercely determined eyes, he dashed through the forest at full speed.

A feeling of relief washed over his being as he saw the familiar gates.

**The gates of the village he betrayed long ago.**

* * *

"It's... It's Sasuke Uchiha!" The first guard said shakily as he saw Sasuke dashing towards the village.

Both guards hadn't seen the dying Sakura in his arms, and so they only gulped. But they stood their ground firmly, weapons directed towards the Uchiha heir.

"Out of my way!" Sasuke shouted angrily, dashing through them full speed, propelling them against the walls.

He gritted his teeth as he saw more guards running towards him and jumped onto the rooftops, dashing towards the hospital. As he saw the building of the hospital, his pace mysteriously quickened...

* * *

Heads turned at the newcomer who practically smashed down the doors, and their eyes widen at the sight of the familiar raven haired man.

"Isn't that..." A nurse started.

"...Uchiha Sasuke?" Another finished.

They stared at his soaked form before remarking the pinkette in his arms. "Kuso! Somebody take care of her damnit!" Sasuke angrily snapped, water dripping down from his raven locks.

Several nurses hastily ran to his side and carefully placed Sakura on a hospital bed before at once bringing her into emergency surgery. Sasuke could only sit down in the waiting room, burying his head in his hands, hands massaging his scalp, ignoring the stares he was receiving from others.

* * *

It had been several hours ever since Sakura had been brought into emergency surgery and Sasuke still did not have any news from her. He growled and massaged his scalp while the anxiety inside him grew with each second. He never felt this way before, so sick and apprehensive.

He was dead worried about her.

"Uchiha-san?" A voice asked softly.

Sasuke snapped his head towards the nurse that called his name, his hands still buried in his raven spikes. He stared, his exhausted eyes apathetic but somewhat hopeful.

"We have news of Sakura-san..."

His eyes widen and he listened carefully, practically falling off his chair.

"...Haruno-san died..."

Sasuke's eyes widen enormously.

* * *

Sasuke uneasily held the small bundle in his arms, giving his index for the young Uchiha to play with. His peaceful eyes stared at the little wisp of raven hair on his son's tiny head, his lively eyes shining with happiness as he let out a small but amused cooing sound. The little Uchiha boy grabbed his father's finger and stuck it in his mouth, eyes shining with happiness as he stared at his dad. The little boy reached up for the rest of his daddy's fingers, giggling happily, making a small smile tug a his father's lips.

Sasuke turned his head towards the window to stare at the full moon hanging in the sky. His mind wandered to the incident that happened three years ago.

That day Sakura took the hit that was meant for him.

That day Sasuke rushed to his home village's hospital with Sakura's dying figure lying in his arms.

That night the pinkette he learned to care about so much died-

"Sasuke-kun?" A soft female voice asked.

Sasuke turned his handsome face to his wife who was standing at the corner of the baby's bedroom. He nodded in acknowledgement and watched as she smiled softly and walked to his side, taking in hand on of her child's petite hand. She looked up to her husband and smiled, gently putting her arms around the little bundle. Sasuke awkwardly gave her their child, feeling relief as his son was safely placed inside his wife's arms. The woman looked up to Sasuke with a warm smile.

"Saniiro didn't bother you much now did he?" She softly asked.

Sasuke shook his head in negation.

He had learned to love this woman who was now his wife and seeing her holding the small bundle just reminded him of how much he loved her. He smiled genuinely and wrapped his arms around her in an affectionate embrace, kissing her cheek tenderly. "Come on, Sakura. Let's go to bed."

The pink haired woman smiled. "Hai." She said, kissing Saniiro's forehead before putting him back in his crib and embracing her husband caringly, smiling warmly.

-Also that night Sakura had been successfully revived just in time.

* * *

"_We have news of Sakura-san..."_

_His eyes widen and he listened carefully, practically falling off his chair._

"_...Haruno-san died..."_

_Sasuke's eyes widen enormously._

"_...But Tsunade-sama has successfully revived Sakura at the last possible moment."_

* * *

**ZE END! So ya I really hope you liked it cuz I really do... I mean I think it is sooooo cute and is very suspenseful. :D**

**Got to go so can't say anymore except please review!**

**That why there's a little purple button saying "submit review" believe me it's magical! It makes me happy. ;)**

**:D**


End file.
